


No plus ones

by KiwiWolf91



Series: Sceo College Adventures [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A stolen iced mocha, Doesn't want Theo to be left out, Lydia's 19th Birthday invitation, M/M, Misplaced envelope, Scott's a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: When Scott gets an invitation to Lydia's 19th birthday party, he's dismayed to find that Theo is not invite as well, after all they've gone official.And surely Lydia can put aside the fact that Theo used to be an evil bastard.





	No plus ones

Sipping on his iced mocha as he entered the dorm complex, Theo casually checked the mail boxes on the left hand side. As usual they were full of junk mail, including a real estate agent’s card in case they were looking to sell their place.

He wasn’t overly sure that UC Davis would appreciate it if they sold the dorm they were living in and to be completely honest, it probably wouldn’t be worth more than the ice mocha he was sipping. 

As he discarded the junk in the nearest overflowing paper bin, a delicate envelope caught his attention. It was a subtle pink, featuring a collection of roses with a deep red handwriting that declared: “Attn: Scott McCall”.

Curious, flipped it over. He had to confess that he was relieved to find it’d came from Lydia, and some other girl trying to muscle in on his alpha. 

He was going to slide it into his pocket when he thought better of it. Despite Lydia being several thousand miles away, he knew that somehow she’d sense if her card was being crumpled. 

As he unlocked the dorm door he took in the amazing view of his boyfriend working out topless. A light sweat made Scott shine in the sunlight as he did his pull ups on the door frame.

“Where’s mine?” Scott asked as he dropped to the floor, eyeing Theo’s iced mocha.

“Back at the coffee shop. I didn’t know you’d be back so early.”

“Yeah class finished early for the day.” Scott explained before snatching Theo’s drink and finishing it in one gulp.

“Hey! That was mine.” 

Discarding the stolen property, Scott used one of his disarming smiles and stole a quick kiss. 

“What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine.” He whispered into Theo’s ear as he pulled away.

“Except for my iced mocha.” Theo countered somewhat childishly as he attempted to maintain his rapidly diminishing glare. Deciding to change subjects, he toyed with the pink envelope in his hands.

“Anyway, this came for you from Lydia.” He resisted flicking the card across at Scott, and instead handed it over.

Opening the envelope carefully, Scott pulled out a beautifully decorated invitation to Lydia’s 19th birthday party.

‘Dear Scott McCall,

I look forward to seeing you at the Martin Residence in Beacon Hills to celebrate 19 fabulous years of one Lydia Martin.

Please note, due to the small gathering, this event is strictly invitation only.

Love,  
Lydia and Stiles xoxo’

Seriously? Yes, Scott was well aware that Theo was never going to be ‘flavour of the month’ but seriously? The anger, mixed in with hurt raged inside him. He didn’t expect them to forgive and forget his boyfriend like that, however how would they like it if Scott was rude to Lydia’s mom on account of her interference.

Yes, it was a stretch to compare Mrs Martin’s actions with Eichen house and when she was the school counsellor to Theo’s antics however did the fact that Theo was now his boyfriend mean nothing to his so called best friends. Where they really willing to play that sort of pack politics.

After everything they had been through.

Scott threw the invitation on the countertop with beside him before storming over to where the desktop computer sat, there wasn’t a lot of room to clear his head in the small dorm room. 

Really he need some fresh to clear his head.

“Scott, are you okay?” Theo asked gently and Scott almost bit his head off before collecting himself. For once, bless his soul, it was not Theo’s fault. 

“I can't believe the nerve of them.” Scott grounded out as he leaned over the desk, gripping it so tightly Theo thought he could hear it cracking. 

“Why, what's wrong?” Theo pushed, hovering slightly over his shoulder which wasn’t really helping with his need for space. 

Swinging around in the small space, Scott picked up the invitation and practically shove it into Theo’s chest. He regretted the action as soon as he done, sinking his head into his hands as he tried to steady himself. He was the alpha, he could control his anger and have a calm, sensible discussion with Lydia over the phone about exactly why her actions were unacceptable.

Confused, Theo unfolded the piece of paper and scanned over it. At first he couldn’t see anything wrong with the invitation. It was beautiful and handwritten, everything you would expect an invitation from Lydia Martin to be.

Then it clicked in Theo head, he let a short chuckle and smiled in spite of himself. It was sweet that Scott was so upset by it, but it didn't matter.

He hadn't expected to be welcomed into pack things. Being Scott’s partner didn’t give him a free pass, even Scott had made that clear.

“I'm going to call Lydia now. If she hasn't got the courtesy to invite my boyfriend then I have no intention of going.”

Theo sighed internally. He was grateful for sure that Scott cared so much but at the same time he really didn’t want to cause any drama. The last time he had come between Scott and his pack was when he was trying to divide and conquer them and he would prefer not to be reminded of that fact.

Not when everything was going so right at the moment. 

“Scott, they’re your friends. Not mine, if they don’t want me there then that’s their choice.” he argued, but it was pointless as Scott was already dialing Lydia’s number.

“Hey, Lydia.”

“Hi Scott, did you get the invitation yet?” 

“Yes, that’s what I’m calling about actually.”

“Scott,” Her voice was sharp down the phone. “I’ve given you more than a month's notice, no excuses.”

“I’m not going.”

Theo collapsed into a chair, he could pull his hair out right now. Scott ditching Lydia’s party for him wasn’t going to go down well with the pack. Fuck, as soon as Scott got off the phone, Lydia would call Malia, who would tell Peter, Liam and Mason. Then Peter would call Derek. 

Oh shit. Someone would tell Melissa and when she thought anyone was doing her son wrong she was more terrifying than the Beast, the Ghost Riders and the Dread Doctors rolled into one.

There was a pause down the line. “. . . Oh and why not?”

“The invitation states no plus ones, I’m not going if I can’t take someone with me.”

There was another pause “. . . And who were you planning on bringing?”

Scott lowered the phone for a second to calm himself, Theo leaned forward on the chair with his head in his hands “Scott, it’s fine. I don’t want go anyway, just leave it be.”

Ignoring him, Scott raised the phone back to his ear. 

“Who do you think?”

“I don’t know but I hope Theo doesn’t mind you taking someone.” Lydia snapped back as someone knocked on the door. 

Jumping to his feet, Theo used the opportunity to escape the awkward situation between Scott and Lydia. Opening the door he was greeted by the slim blond guy from down the hall holding a pink envelope.

“Uh, I got this in the post by mistake. Does a “Theo” live here?”

Oh fuck, he couldn’t help himself but he bursted out laughing scaring the shit out of the poor guy in front of him.

“Yes, yes he does. Thanks for that.”

Shutting the door, Theo let his head rest on it for a second before turning around where his boyfriend was still arguing with Lydia about the invitations.

“Uh, Scott?”

“Not now Theo. Look Lydia as the alpha I expect that you show me a bit of respect and let me bring my boyfriend, even if it is Theo.”

“Scott, you need to look at this.”

“No you did not invite him and frankly I find that kind of rude, not to mention slightly disrespectful . . .”

“SCOTT!”

That finally got his attention, the alpha’s face going white as he saw the pink envelope in Theo’s hands.

Scott actually gulped, his face going white as he lowered the phone just staring at the blankly at the envelope in Theo’s hand.

Grimacing as he picked the phone back back up to his ear “Uh Lydia, um. Never mind. We’ll both be there. Bye.”

Theo narrowed his eyes at the phone in his boyfriend's hand. 

“You think she’s going to forget that?”

Swallowing audibly Scott shook his head. 

“Not a chance man” Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Does it really matter that much to you?” Theo asked, pulling Scott close to him and letting his head rest against Scott's chest.

Scott’s hand cupped Theo's chin, tilting his head so they could make eye contact.

“Of course, you mean that much to me.”

Then the alpha leaned forward to kiss Theo deep and passionately. 

Breaking the kiss, Theo smiled suggestively.

“How about I show you how much you mean to me.” he stole a quick kiss before sinking to his knees.

“Are you going to buy me flowers?” Scott teased while Theo started undoing his belt. Looking up at his alpha with a playful smirk, Theo winked at Scott.

“That's not exactly what I was planning”  
.


End file.
